Immune
by MinecraftiaZuras
Summary: Jacob is immune his sister is not. That's the problem. He will protect her even if it brings him pain.
1. Chapter 1

I ran with my dehydrated sister in my arms. Tears ran down my face she is only 9 she can't die .

" you stop. " a voice said. I looked to see a man, he had black hair and wore a cop uniform.

" Please help her. She needs water. " I said. He looked at my sister and nodded " I need you weapons " he said.

With my free hand I grabbed my Bow, Arrows, and knife and handed them to him. " I'm Rick. I need to know who you and she is " he said.

I looked at him " Im Jacob Hunt, this is my sister Jasmine" I said. He looked at me and nodded " fallow " he said and I fallowed.

We sat in the farm house of one Hershel Greene. My sister was upstairs and fine. " and so I ran with my sister beside me from that horde of dead's. Then we were alone for awhile till we ended up here " I said.

The man my age named Jimmy looked at me " do you think you could help me with something " he asked. I looked at him " ok sure " I said he nodded and we walked outside.

" soo... How old are you " he asked while we were walking.

I started laughing " I'm 20 " I said. We turned toward the chicken coop " cool I'm 20, Beth is 17 " he said rubbing his nape.

" So... Do you like boys or girls " he asked picking up a coop. I chuckled " I'm Straight. I dont like guys " I said. His eyes widen " I thought you would've punched me or somethin" he said.

I chuckled and picked up a coop. He motions with his head where to put it. " anyway so Hershel asked me to ask you if you would like to stay with us like another member of our family" he asked.

I put the coop down and looked at him. " oh. Well if its alright with him. I would like to have my father's bow back please " I said.

He picked up another coop " ok I will ask for it for you. As for you and your sis we have an extra room in the downstairs area you can have it Hershel says so " he said smiling.

We started walking back to the house. " thank you " I said. " it was his son's but his leg got stuck under a tractor and a man named Lee tried to help but he got bit. Dont tell Hershel I told you he would gut me " he said. I nodded and we walked in the house.

My sister was upstairs screaming and I ran up to her. " Jasmine calm down, we are at a friends we are safe " I assured her. She wrapped her arms around me and started crying " its ok shh " I calmed her.

Hershel walked in with a worried look " is she ok " he asked. Jasmine looked at him and hugged him " Thank you mister " she said. He chuckled and put his hand on her head " My word you are an angel aren't you? " he asked.

" Ok Jacob fallow me to your and her bedroom, and you Jasmine may help yourself to a PB and J sandwich " Hershel said. Jasmine smiled and walked downstairs. I fallow Hershel downstairs and to a back room.

" Your bow is over there. Your bag is under the bed along with your sisters. Jimmy gave you a set of clothes and we found some from when Beth was 10 so that should fit Jasmine. Supper is at 6 tonight so feel free to wonder till then. I am happy to have you " He said.

He turned to leave and I shook his hand. " Thank you Mister Hershel " I said. He looked at me and Smiled and walked out of the room.

A week had passed and everything was calm I mostly was in the farm house why my sister played with Carl.

I heard yelling when I saw a couple of the group run over to the barn and a man come running from the woods with a broken nose.

" ok we will split up " Rick said although I didn't hear the rest. Something about someone escaping.

" hey Jacob " Beth said walking up to me. Wow she looks good I thought while blushing. " Hey, Beth right " I asked. She nodded.

" can we talk in my room " she asked. I nodded and fallowed her up the stairs. " So I needed your opinion on something " she said.

I sat down " Ok go ahead " I said smiling. " Well. I like someone. Someone besides Jimmy, But if I was to have a fallout with Jimmy I wouldn't know how to tell that person. " she said.

I frowned " Im sure it will work out. Jimmy loves you. And I'm sure if the other person thinks you are as beautiful as you are, they do to " I said. She smiled " I'm glad you are my friend " she said. I hugged her and stood up.

She grabbed my hand making me blush. " can you maybe stay with me for awhile. I would like to talk. " she said. I smiled and sat back down.

" So do you think I'm pretty " Beth said causing me to blush. " Y-Yeah " I replied. She blushed " can I try something... As a friend " she asked. " What is it " I asked. " C-Can I Kiss you " she asked.

I Blushed and looked at her. " O-Ok" I said and gulped. She leaned forward blushing, our lips connected for a moment, and we pulled away. She stared at me and leaned in again this time for more lip contact.

I felt her tongue brush my lip, and I opened my mouth allowing her tongue to enter. She pushed me onto my back and kept kissing me. She moaned into mu mouth, then we heard a gunshot, causing is to stop.

I looked out the window to see Rick and Carl walking down the field fallowed by a horde of Walkers. Me and Beth walked down the stairs to the porch, by the time we got there the barn had caught on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped into the truck with Hershel, Rick, Jasmine, and Carl. We drove to the highway and got out " Where is Beth, and Jimmy " I asked.

Rick looked at me and said " Jimmy is gone. Im not sure about Beth. " he said. Two vehicles and a motorbike pulled up Maggie ran out of a van and Beth ran out a car they both hugged Hershel, then Beth looked at me with tears in her eyes and hugged me.

" Jimmy's dead " she cried. I hugged her back " I know. Shh " I calmed her. We got into the vehicles and drove for awhile till we ran out of gas.

We gathered in the ruins of some building jasmine was asleep on my lap and Beth was beside me. I slowly fell asleep till hearing " I killed my best friend for you people. " it was ricks voice.

My eyes went wide and Carl started crying. " Randell wasn't bit Rick. His neck was snapped " Daryl said. " We are all infected " Rick said. I passed out after that while hearing Beth scream my name.

I awoke in a bed Hershel looked at me " Is that you? " he asked. I looked at him. He got up with a knife " H-Hershel " I said his eyes widen. " How is this possible. You were bit. You should be a walker " he said.

I sat up and Hershel called everyone in " I didn't want you to know. Im sorry. It's the reason I ran from the Last group " I said.

Rick looked at me " why " he asked. I gulped " I'm... Immune to this infection. If I get bit I Wont die ".

He looked at me closer " How? ". I started hyperventilating. " Rick I believe Him, you need to stop pestering Him with questions " Daryl said. Rick looked at me and sighed " one more day of Isolation then you can come out " Rick said, and I nodded " Take care of my sister " I said.

Hershel started sewing my bite and I watch Beth leave smiling.

The rest of the day went by smoothly Beth came in every once and a while sometimes even sneaking me a kiss.

Hershel came in about boon to ask how i was feeling. I said I was fine but he still checked my temperature.

The next day Beth woke me up bye climbing on top of me " wake up Sleepy Bones " she said smiling. " what " I said. She leaned down and kissed me. We then heard someone clear their throat. Blushing we look to see Daryl looking at us " Time to get up " he said.

He left the room and Beth looked at me " Dont worry Dad knows " she said and kissed me again. " Wait how did you get your dad to say I was alright? " I asked. She looked at me " Well normally he would have said no, but he likes you so... " she said getting off of me.

I got up and put my shirt and jeans on. " So where are we? " I asked. " Well we found a house. We are leaving for a prison Rick and Daryl found. It has huge walls so we will be safe, and a lot of hidden places " she said winking at me.

I chuckled " You are bad. Anyways I'm glad I found you all. It's only been about a couple of week's, but they have been good week's. " I said. I walked over to her and hugged her.

" we have a hour.. " she said in my ear. I chuckled " yes we do ". She grabbed my hand and led me to the bed pushing me down.

She leaned over and started kissing my neck, her hands went under my shirt and I blushed, and pulled off my shirt while She pulled off her shirt and I unclasped her bra. She then leaned down and started kissing down my stomach, while I was in a state of bliss. She unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. Then we heard a knock " C'mon we need help packin dont make me come in there" Daryls voice said.

Beth looked down at me " ok Daryl" she said. She leaned up to my ear and said " to be continued " causing me to blush.

We walked into the living room and sat on a couch. Jasmine ran and sat beside me. " Well we are going to make one more sweep of the area before will split up into 3 groups of 2. Jacob and Maggie, Daryl and T-Dog, and Me and Glenn" Rick said.

We all split up and headed to our assigned houses to search. As we entered the first house Maggie grabbed my arm " Will you take care of her. " she asked. I blushed and nodded. She smiled and we headed up stairs.

About an hour later we all packed up. Beth walked beside me.

We arrived at the gates and started clearing out the yard. I drew out my bow and let loose arrows in a dozen walkers. We started heading into the cell blocks and cleared them out . Rick assigned us cell's. Carl and Jasmine. Me and Beth. Carol and Hershel. Rick and Lori. Maggie and Glenn. T-Dog and Daryl.

Beth took bottom bunk while I took top. " Hey Jacob. " she said. I got off of top bunk and sat down on the floor in front of her " yes " I said. She motions me to fallow her and winks.


End file.
